The Journal
by JJBluebell
Summary: Remember what Dumbeldore said? If a monster existed, it was buried deep within... so who unleashed it? who unleashed the monster? they do say that behind every great man is a great woman and this is their story of the girl who built the lord Rating pending, future M
1. Chapter 1

It was so mundane. Such a simple thing really, so trivial… but isn't that how these things always start? With one event that at the time was another moment of nothingness… but that was all it took… just one mundane moment.

It had been but an ordinary night, the head boy had made his rounds and was heading to the Slytherin common room when he heard it, a small creek that had no place out at this time "Show yourself…"

His command fell on deaf ears as the silence of the shadows dare not fault, with a wisp of his wand light flared into the darkness, only to see a darkened cloak round the far corner. Quick on his feet to boy gave chase, only to discover the halls empty.

With a query eye he takes his leave, thinking it to be nothing but a mischievous student, but as he passes the wall he first encountered the sound a curiosity comes over him, something catching his eye. Running his hand over the callus stone, like so many in the castle he meets a spark. One single brick looked out of place to the wizard and with a quick charm he removes the stone, but it's not a stone, it's a hollow cover and lingering inside was something far unexpected, a red leather bound journal.

He replaces the stone and seals the journal within his robes.

Once he is safely settled into the confines of his personal head boy quarters. He sits looking at the leather bound book, he'd used several spells to try and open it and each had failed. Picking up the blood dipped book his lean fingers trace over the gold indented stamp of a tree centered in a shield with vine wrapped crossing swards. He recognized the crest, it was one of the families that sponsored the school, what? Did you really think this old place survived on its own?

"Merryweather…" as the word leaves his lips the bindings dismount, revealing the pages to him

Carefully opening the book he reads the first entry to catch his eye:

_Diary, _

_Its near winter now, the cold is beginning to set into my bones once more. People at school smile and give friendly words, always smiling and laughing at something. _

_I find myself hating them, such stupid little people and their pointless existence, seeming so blissful to be nothing more than a weed on this earth. Oh, how I long to gauge them out by the roots, hear them plead and fade into the inevitable nothingness they are destined for. _

_Nevertheless I endure, endure the boredom of routine and repetition. Not that they notice. No one ever really notices the glare behind the smile I offer. _

_I see them as they will be, while they see as they are now…_

_On a lighter note I received word from father this day, he speaks of good things, of how he shines with my waiting return. _

_I find myself missing him also, a peculiar emotion, but true enough I suppose. _

_Until tomorrow… _

Looking at the page a spike of curiosity brews within him, a pupil was keeping a secret journal and even a dormant nature. This intrigued the head boy and tomorrow he would discover more…

The next day he watched Merryweather, a girl he had once or twice been introduced with, never giving her much thought in passing, however he now examined her during potions. A Gryffindor, Valencia Merryweather, her hair a mist of perfected gold, sun kissed completion, eyes of blue danced silver and smile of virtue… he watched her for the entire day, laughing with her friends and swooning over the Quidditch players.

Hard to believe she held such darkness in her heart. Still he wanted a summit; she could be of use to him if handled correctly. 

So that night he returned the journal to its place amidst the stones and stood not far from the Gryffindor common room from where she would emerge to. He waited, and waited… nothing for the hours he had wasted.

Irritation and anger fuelled him, had the girl noticed his inquiry. She was obviously far more observant than she presented herself to be.

On his way back to the common room a fleeing shadow caught his attention, thrusting his hand into the darkness he gripped an arm and pulled the transgressor into the fire light.

Instantly the gripped arm rips from his grasp, scowling opal green eyes peering up at him and a stern mien wash away in a blink as the blaze of the torches expose the student "it's by far after curfew"

At his stern words a wash comes over the girl before him, her dynamic shifts, a river of ebony locks falling to hide the marble flesh beneath, her tone discreet and shuttering "I know, I'm sorry"

Taking a look at her robe he bites "ten points from Ravenclaw… now return to your common room"

The girl flinches, a mist of anger flashing before she turns from him.

He sighs in annoyance; this evening had not at all gone to plan. So returning to his quarters he sleeps restlessly, as he always did. Determined to confront the Merryweather girl

He stood outside potions, waiting for Valencia, when she walked out he called to her, giving the girl a smile "Valencia Merryweather, yes?"

She seemed genuinely shocked but smiles "yes, and your Tom Riddle…"

They chitchatted for the walk to the next class, Tom smiling and being his charming self while she eyed him full of a familiar flirtation. He couldn't take his eyes from her, something didn't set right here.

Defense against the dark arts was the next lesson, however as they arrived Mrs. Merrythought stands smiling to the crowd of students, desks missing and a wardrobe in place "Today class we shall learn about boggart's. Can anyone tell me what a boggart is?"

Only a few hands raise, Tom's and Valencia's included, he smiles at this… because she would know "a creature that mirrors the worst fear of their assailant"

The professor calls on a few of the students, teaching them the Riddikulus charm. The fears of these students seemed nothing to the infamous Tom Riddle, and when the blonde standing next to him was called he watched in anticipation, only to see her frozen by fear at the sight of a banshee. She turned her into a doll with a smile; he was unimpressed to say the least.

He watched her cheer with her friends, where was the rage, the hate, the passion he had found in those smears of ink. With a bored sigh he watches as the next student takes their place before the wardrobe, the small, shy Ravenclaw he had encountered the night before.

The boggart transpired before her, a cloud of black smoke, the smoke stood, seeming unsure of the form to take before shifting into the a drenched, blood stained woman, the smoke substituting to a small girl, a mirror of the Ravenclaw, but so much younger, looking up to her older self with tears in her eyes.

The Ravenclaw stands not fear stricken but observant, mindful, this catches the head boy's eye.

The boggart seems to become bored and looks from her and to a boy on the left, molding into a giant fly trap… he stutters as the professor intervenes, locking the boggart safely away. She laughs, joined my many of the student's "well then, I think that enough for today…"

Tom just watches the black haired girl; she was un-wavered, holding a confidence and determination to her. He looked at her as her domineer instantly shifted as those of her house came to speak to her, the sweet, shy child resurfacing. He didn't know this girl, but that was impossible, he knew everyone, mostly people he had no interest in but still…

"Oh, Tom you didn't get a turn!" Valencia sighed to him

He smiles and shrugs "another time perhaps… excuse me"

Walking over to Malfoy, one of his growing followers he questions "my friend… tell me, who is that girl"

Looking over to the Ravenclaw the blonde shrugs "I don't know, but I'll find out…"

Tom waves the boy off, turning his attention back to the blonde Gryffindor.

Later that evening after dinner the ebony haired girl returns early to the common room, wilting down onto her bed she sighs heavily, a light purr echoing. A smile comes to the rose tinted lips of the girl, hand moving to comb through the snow, silver spotted fur of her companion "hello Jinx, kill anyone's rats today?"

The cat comes to lie on her side, protective black eyes watching all corners as she bets him, her satchel discarded on the floor with an elegant script engraving '_Constance Thistle Merryweather' _


	2. Chapter 2

Over a week had passed since the night the journal was discovered and there was one thing Tom Riddle knew with complete clarity… Valencia Merryweather was an incessant, irritating imbecile. She lacked the passion, the power and the animosity of the writer he had hopes to wield, for these things could be refined and directed, similar to fear and greed. Training people is easy when you know how and Tom Riddle knew how!

He spent the last two days searching through the student listings, it turns out there are several Merryweather's in this school, watching the hollow stone, but somehow always missing the culprit, finding a new entry awaiting him, writing familiar day situations but he couldn't pin the author and quite frankly it was pissing him off.

It had been a slow day, especially for a Saturday, people had come to gossip and cavort with friends all around the castle grounds. Tom ran a frustrated hand through his chestnut mane as he walks into the great hall, a scatter of students over the long tables. He noticed from the corner of his eye a girl, the raven haired girl whose name he didn't know, but he dismissed the girl, after all who really noticed a shy Ravenclaw?

Constance however made no movement; she sat studying for her Transfiguration lesson, one of the few she wasn't well practiced in. The girl shuddered, this last week had been unusual for her, for it seemed that with every entry of her journal she found herself sprinting from watchful eyes. She wasn't accustomed to such attention, not here at least. Yes people talked to her and laughed with her, only enough to meet the social necessities as to not raise suspicion.

The journal was her outlet, her secret release as to not merge with her inner demons during the waking hours.

So Constance made a decision, she was to move the journal…

Tom however stealthily makes his way to collect the journal, rounding the empty corridor he slips into a dark passageway and opens the red leather with a single word to find a new page to revise

_Diary, _

_It's another day in this hell, another passing of pointlessness. _

_I dreamt of her last night, singing to me, beckoning me. These dreams, they're not dreams, but a memory of times past, the life we lead before. _

_I sometimes find myself wondering what could have been, however I feel no longing, no want in these thoughts. They are ideas, simple reminiscence. Father tells me its normal, laughable isn't it?_

_Me, normal? Like everyone else, the very thought makes me shudder with disgust. For I may be a charlatan in my own skin but I refuse to be one of them… these weak, smoldering nothings. _

_Lately I find myself appraised, wondering eyes lingering. Now there's an idea…_

_Until tomorrow_

The boy's brow frowns, so his subject was in view, his only challenge know was discovery. After he turns the journal and makes his way to meet with his 'friends', he needed them to keep eyes on the Merryweather's in this school

At dinner he returned to the great hall, taking a seat with Avery and Lastrange looking to their lord but Avery's attention sways at the entrance of a man, the few within the hall turn, but not all. Tom looks over the stranger, a lean man with a greying black shoulder length mane, a tended full mustache, ocean blue eyes sunken and hollowed cheeks, attired in a cream, chocolate and gold suit and cape. His left hand clutching a gold headed black cane to support his limping form.

He stops beside a girl, her back to the Slytherin's, the stranger smiles "hello princess"

"Father!" the girl stands instantly, embracing her father tightly to her.

Tom watches the exchange, unfamiliar with such interactions. So, that's what a father looked like…

Constance smiles up to the man before her "father what are you doing here?"

"I had some business in Hogsmeade to discuss. My how you've grown… I have something for you" he smiles and pulls a large ribbon sealed box from his cape.

A few eyes watch the pair as Constance rips the package open, her face shining with awe at the contents "oh father…"

"We were hunting Gytrash's a few weeks back. I killed and skinned this beast myself! Only the best for my little girl" Black blown eyes stare as frail hands pull a majestic, flowing white fur cloak. Cloak and hood lined with a full white satin and a beautiful silver-toned leaf clasp.

The raven haired girl beams brightly as she twirls "it's beautiful father"

Smiling he reaches for the cloak, securing it around his child's shoulders "I'm so glad you like it. Now I've spoken to headmaster Dippet and he has given permission for you to attend lunch with me in town"

Tom watches with a thoughtful gaze, that girl had been there the night he waited for Valencia. He hadn't paid it much mind at the time, but thinking back he remembers the rage in her eyes before a fade come into view, like the tide washing out the pictures in the sand.

Standing, ignoring the question of his followers he makes his way to Malfoy, who's flirting with one of Tom's admires "Abraxas, did you obtain the information I asked for?"

Turning with a nervous smile the blonde nods "yes, um, the girl right… a Ravenclaw, quiet, um, good grades nothing remarkable…"

"Name, Malfoy, give me the name!" the impatient wizard barks

With a stutter the boy nods "Constance, Constance Merryweather…"

Turning from the boy Tom watches with a narrowed gaze as father and daughter take their leave of the school grounds.

Constance faces her father with a smile, taking comfort in the warmth of the soft fur encaging her "Archibald, good to see you again old man, and this must be little Connie!"

The green orbs light up with rage, fingers twitching to rap around Madam Rosmerta's throat "it's Constance!"

At the girls biting tone the barkeeper nods. The man smiles and asks "could we get a Red Currant and a butterbeer please Rosmerta"

As the woman leaves Archibald looks to his daughter with a raised brow "darling, your temper"

"I'm sorry father" she sighs, head falling, ebony curls hiding her from view

Leaning forward, hand under her chin he raises her to meet his gentle doting orbs "don't apologize for who you are my princess. You have a strong mind and a fierce heart, they will lead you to greatness this world has never seen… what do we always say?"

A smile ignites and the life lesson slips from her lips "as long as you have passion, faith and the willing to work hard, you can do anything..."

"… and have anything you want in this world. That's my girl" he smiles at her with pride

Her marble coating seems to shine at this; Constance had missed her father, the man who never judged her, who always took her side even when she was wrong, who loved her for exactly who she was and for a moment, under the light of her father's smile the mask melted away and the girl felt something rare and fleeting, happiness.

That evening Tom smiled at the professors, ate his supper and carried on his duties. Everything would seem normal to an observing eye, but that night after supper, before his rounds the head boy took a seat in the library, after all what better way to find out about your heritage than from within the walls he helped to build. Tom had discovered his relation to Salazar Slytherin during third year; it was actually Abraxas that lead him to the knowledge. After all the Malfoy's had long been admirers of the man. After that he read all he could about his ancestor, searching each stone for the chamber he was yet to find.

'Yet' being the operative word!

His priorities had not faltered, but know he was sure to whom the journal belonged, however he had to be certain. That was why he now sits in the library, half reading and half watching the entrance of the great castle, when a black coach came into view the boy quickly made his way to a certain hallway and awaited his pray…

Constance smiled, a spring in her step as she made her way through the school. Her fur cloak was carefully hidden under her school robe; it was a very identifying object after all. When she reaches the hollow cut wall opal green pools search the firelight, then attentively steals her precious journal.

Her back turns while a sickening smile breaks from the shadows "Constance Merryweather… what a pleasure"


	3. Chapter 3

A contradiction, this is what the wizard had found Constance Merryweather to be. Everything about her was refuting. Her opal green orbs that seemed a shimmer dulled by her bashful smile, her perfectly worded whispers silencing the rage filled roars, even the clothes she ware, dusky pink and soft blues, and her hair, partly braided and tied with a blue ribbon, allowing her to be shielded with a mass of black veiling. Other girls spending hours where she seemed to spend minutes in preparation, to those around her Constance seemed a simple girl, mealy making it through each day, just another wand in the air, but Tom saw her, saw how she glided though the sea of bodies freely, how she gracefully danced to the shadows of the crowds, gaining trust and sympathy with her innocent façade.

She was invisible and everything about her was molded to be so. To blend into the background, oh she was such an interesting instrument.

The journal had been moved, as she said she would do. However Tom had no quibbled with this, the journal was merely a catalyst, guiding him to his latest toy.

Unlike Valencia he took his time, watching her, after all each person is handled individually. Tom had a plan… he's looked into her records, it would seem she was quite the student, but reluctant and fleeting in some subjects, when Potions was one of them he smiled, after all Slughorn adored the boy; easy enough to suggest that the charming, exceeding lad was to help a downfallen student… almost too easy

It was a Wednesday, potions started and Tom smiled, laughing with his followers as some Hufflepuff nearly blows themselves up as they hear a voice rise "do you really think that necessary, Professor?"

"Constance my dear you are a very talented witch, with great potential however potions isn't really you strong suite now is it? The help will be good for you, and I have just the student… Riddle, could you come here please and bring your things" the girls green eyes turn to look as the Slytherin leaves his pack to follow the professor's direction

Coming to stand beside the pair the head boy slaps on his best smile, Constance seeming greatly confused with a frowned brow "Professor…"

Smiling at them the old man nods "Tom, this is Constance Merryweather, I'd like you to give her some assistance, tutoring if you will"

"Of course professor" he smiles, watching as the oblivious man takes his leave, it was just yesterday he'd said how he noticed the quiet girl was having trouble, already his toys react so precisely

He takes a seat beside Constance, her ebony curls masking her face as she stairs the cauldron. Leaning forward he tilts his head "Hello I'm…"

"I know who you are, everyone knows who you are…" she says timidly, not even turning to meet his gaze

He nodded then, a bitter smile coming into view "you don't want me here do you?"

He doll like hand stilled, mechanically her head swayed, green opal gems meeting caramel swirls "I'm sorry, I don't mean to be rude, this was just a shock. One doesn't appreciate being told their below par after all"

She was well practiced, he'd give her that! Smiling at him so effortlessly, while secretly restraining the urge to pry out each one of his teeth "well don't worry, before the week is out you'll be the best in the year, after myself obviously"

They laughed together, forced bitterness. That was the moment this would take time, breaking her would require restraint and delicacy, it was a challenge and Tom was for too excited.

The day had been long, tiring for the Ravenclaw, now as Constance sits in the courtyard and scribbled away at her journal she felt something was amiss, her skin shuddered with Goosebumps. Girls she had never even spoken to came to her after class, asking about the infamous Tom Riddle, people were looking at her, speaking to her, she didn't like it.

With the quill in her hand she closes her eyes, back resting on the old oak of the tree shielding her from the burn of the winter air. Without warning a heckling hissing came from above, with a shock she jumped, finding a snake nestling against the bark.

A blur of silver patched white leaps from nothingness, razor fangs ripping the serpent from its place. A smile comes to Constance face, watching as her companion eagerly, happily plucks the intruder apart, bathing the pasture below in scarlet.

"Good kitty" she giggles and pets the blood stained feline, unaware of the black blown eyes watching from the far shadows. A vacant, lifeless expression lingering on such a powerful gaze

A short while later Constance returned to her chambers, as she faded down into the comfort of her bed she heard the hiss of her darling pet. Raising her brow she looks to him as he stands, scratching at her satchel "Jinx, what's the matter?"

However as she opens it her green orbs flare with horror filled rage. Tipping out the bag her hands search, frantic and needy, her journal was missing; her secret. She raced around the school, reattaching each step with diligence and care, but to no avail. Once she returned to the empty common room she ripped it apart, tossed each bed, smashed each breakable, sliced open every pillow and keepsake until she stood panting in the middle of the debris and screamed "where is it!?"

Tom however sat smiling in the confines of his personal bed chambers, he looks over the blonde girl fixing her robes sheepishly, while he sits shameless, covered by the soft sheets alone "goodnight Tom"

He doesn't move as she speaks, to engulfed in the book in his hands as he waves her off, continuing his reading as she leaves

_Diary_

_This insufferable place is preposterous. A tutor, the buffoon thinks I need a tutor? _

_It took every fiber of my being not to hex the man into an unmarked grave. Not only that, he has given me some self-obsessed Slytherin, Tom Riddle. _

_I wonder why I ever agreed to come here; I could be at home right now, reading in the gardens, practicing my duel techniques, hunting with father, but no, here I stay, getting my education. One day I'll burn this place to the ground, locking all these fools inside and dine, dance, their screams harmonizing to create the sweetest song. _

_It will be beautiful…_

Tom smiled at the thought of her words, the image of flames licking up to burn the stars, each scream echoing against the rumble of falling stone, like a piano key to a string. She was right, it would be beautiful!

He stands to dress, knowing the journal had to be returned, that Constance would be studying in the library, as he learned she did every Wednesday. Unaware of her knowing her journal was missing…

On entering the library he sees her, sitting where she always did, however something was off, he fingers stuttered on the table and her lip twitched up between her teeth. He had intended to bump into her, slip the journal into her satchel and leave, but then she stood, walking away from the library.

With a disgruntled grown he followed her down the halls, his brow lined with confusion as his pray lead him to the Defense against the Dark Arts classroom. The room was as it had been for the past week, desks lined at the wall and the mirror mounted wardrobe in place, but the Ravenclaw was nowhere to be seen.

Taking silent steps into the room he scanned the shadows, after all the girl had spent years blending in. suddenly a blinding white light emerged all around him, stunned, perplexed and panicked Tom pulls out his wand, looking around him to find a white circle "well hello there…"

His head snaps up to find his pray, who had without warning become the predator "what is this? Release me immediately!"

Her dynamic seemed to have melted away, no more was the shy, reclusive child, but a confidant, strong willed woman "it's a binding charm, you should know that Tom, after all you're the one who demonstrated it last year, remember?"

His gaze burns into her as he demands once more "you will release me at once! Wait until Headmaster Dippet hears of this?"

A stifled giggle turns into a shake of her head as she smiles "come on now Tom, we both know Dippet will never find out about this meeting, unless you wish to tarnish your perfect reputation by being branded a thief and a stalker?"

He looks at her with wide eyes, bemused to say the least. Taking a step forward Constance speaks "do you think me an idiot Tom? That I wouldn't realize the truth, hear the echoed footsteps or see the moving shadows? You're not as stealthy as you think"

Collecting his thoughts he questions "no, you can't…"

"Oh but my boy I do, I know everything. Did you enjoy my little mention of you, I do hope so… I have to say I was surprised you took such lengths to get my little diary. The snakes were a nice touch, one a distraction while the other steals from me… I didn't realize that until later, it did, unset me for a moment… so I applaud you" she smiles, bringing to circle the dark figure

Standing tall, seemingly unyielding he asks "why? Would you go to all this trouble? Do you fancy me that much?"

At his cockiness Constance tilts her head, her smile no longer shy but proud, conquering and cruel "now why would I fancy you; because you're handsome, confident, popular, a liar, a dominator… or perhaps because you're the hair to Salazar Slytherin?"

Every nerve in the wizard's body runs cold and before he can snarl to her Constance takes another step closer to the circle "I don't know what you're driveling about"

"Please Tom, no need to be modest. You see when someone takes an interest in me; I take an interest in why. I looked you up, not hard as you're the most popular boy in school but still, your mother's lineage links straight to him. Now that past of yours, it would seem you have quite the temper, such passion…" she takes another step closer, he watched her, she knew, she knew and she wasn't afraid of him, had seemingly outwitted him. He couldn't have that, couldn't allow that!

She leaned in, smirk readily in place as she opens her mouth to speak only for the length of the circle to emerge as strong arms reach out to merge the Ravenclaw inside. With one hand ripping her wand to the floor, gripping her wrist painfully and the other securing his wand to her slender throat Tom grins cruelly "you should really pay more attention in class Constance. Then you'd know never step to close to a binding circle… it'll pull you in"

He looked into her opal green gem's and expected fear, rage, pleading to escape her but she just looked at him, seeming to examine the boy "what? No last words?"

Her marble skin seems to harden as she asks "so that's your great plan, you're going to kill me? Come along then Tom…"

His mind fills with puzzlement; she wanted him to kill her? Wait, why was he shaking? He'd spent his whole life punishing and hurting people, it was one of the few things that brought him joy in a harsh world.

Staring into his black pools, Constance shines with realization, her lip twitching upward "oh… you've never done this before have you?"

Tom doesn't move, just stares at the spot on her neck joined to his wand. Fixates on it, he was going to kill her, the rage in him screamed for it!

Constance however is calm, collected as her free hand slowly rises to his neck, securing him in place as she pushes herself forward, into the wood "it's alright; I'll guide you through it. Now Tom, I need you to relax, that shaking is normal; it's human nature to repel murder, but you need to breath, sink it in, take your time, enjoy it…"

He looks at her like she's insane… and maybe she is, his eyes flickering from her neck to her eyes "come on Tom, just say the words. You can tell them I attacked you and with proof like my diary, who would deny it?"

It would be easy, he'd built himself up for this, the kill he longed for and now here it was, this girl had manipulated him, tricked him, trapped him and he knew the words, the killing curse, all he had to do was say them.

"Come on, kill me…" her lips almost graze his, her breath hot on his skin

As his eyes meet hers he shoves her back, panting hard, looking at his hands, he could do it, he could have done it, so why hadn't he? Constance let's her eyes was over him, he was still shaking.

Picking up her wand, with a flick the circle disintegrates. She strolls over to him, a curious pride in her smile, her hand glides to his cheek, shocking the boy from his trance "that was good Tom, so very good… you have such potential"

He looks her in the eye, a strange spark he's never seen before, not even in the mirror. Without a hint of emotion he questions "what do you want of me?"

Her smile widened, her other hand rising to cup his handsome face, pulling him forward, seemingly going to kiss him as she whispers "oh, Tom… I want to help you"

Their eyes meet then, for a moment, a lifetime as she tenderly brushes past him, not turning back as he watches her leave with wide eyes, thinking to himself… what the fuck just happened?

**HEY GUYS! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEW'S THEY ARE MY MOTERVATION AND I REALLY HOPE YOU KEEP THEM COMING AND ENJOY THIS STORY :)**

**THANKS SO MUCH, **

**JJ**


End file.
